Les secrets du passé
by cri-cri26
Summary: Une reprise du tome 6 remanié à ma façon , au rendez-vous beaucoup de nouveaux personnages , de nouveaux mystères. Tout démarre lors du certaine confrontation bien connue au ministère de la magie, la prophétie est plus complexe que prévue , une section spéciale au sein des ministères magiques pourrait très bien avoir crée un capharnaüm tant du coté des méchants que des gentils..


**Bonjour, ceci est une fiction que j'ai postée il y a très longtemps sur une autre plate-forme. Cette histoire est d'ailleurs momentanément en pause car elle est en réécriture. Cette fiction est en fait ma toute première histoire et il est donc temps de la'' rafraîchir '' j'ai juste réécris le prologue en ayant un peu de temps devant moi il y a quelques jours afin de voir ce que ça donne. ****Bonne lecture .**

_**Juin 1995 , département des mystères**_

**-Avada Kedavra !**

_**Les dix dernières secondes qui avaient suivi ces paroles annonciatrices de malheur se déroulèrent dans une atmosphère des plus sulfureuses.**_ Au ralenti, l'adolescence blessée s'était retournée brusquement vers le jet de couleur émeraude qui se dirigeait trop rapidement vers son destinataire le percutant en pleine poitrine.

Positionnée au-dessus de la balustrade, elle se figea brusquement d'horreur, les yeux imbibés par l'image effroyable que ses deux iris venaient d'enregistrer, elle fixa la victime paralysée d'effroi, le regard de l'homme s'était figé sous la surprise, le rire moqueur qu'il abordait précédemment face à son adversaire ne s'était d'ailleurs pas totalement effacé. Son corps glissa doucereusement vers l'arcade de pierre présente derrière lui dont l'étrange voile qui la recouvrait ne bougea que sur le coup de son passage.

L'enfant dont la gorge était maintenant sèche et brûlante ne vit même pas le sortilège bleu électrique qui frôla son oreille trop occupée à regarder l'endroit où l'homme venait de disparaître. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front alors que ses membres refusaient toujours de la faire bouger, ses yeux restèrent écarquillés un long moment là où l'adulte venait de recevoir un ultime sortilège. _Impossible_ songea-t-elle alors que son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information. Les détonations des sortilèges lui paressaient loin, trop loin, tel un rêve dont on ne pouvait se réveiller.

Des hurlements .Un cri de rage. Elle vit son ami d'enfance se trouvant à quelques mètres du lieu du crime, tenu par un autre individu d'une poigne puissante alors que l'adolescent furieux tentait de se débattre sans succès apparent. Un rire strident, moqueur, la tortionnaire chantonna des paroles qui permirent à l'enfant de sortir de sa léthargie.

-**J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black !**

Elle vit la femme se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Rapidement, elle commença à courir en direction de cette dernière tenant d'une poigne ferme sa baguette avec la soudaine intention de la neutraliser- elle envoya valser un mangemort qui venait de tenter de lui barrer le chemin : ce dernier tomba par-dessus la rambarde où elle se trouvait après avoir lancé un Stupéfix bien placé.

**-J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black!**

La mangemorte jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, un sourire narquois étira sa bouche à la vue de l'enfant qu'elle avait quelques minutes plus tôt, blessée - probablement bien touché à l'estomac lors du duel qui avait précédé au vu de la couleur rougeâtre qui imbibait le pull de l'enfant - alors que cette dernière la poursuivait courageusement dans une course effrénée tout en évitant de nombreux sortilèges qui lui étaient destinés.

**-J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black!**

Une sensation de fureur traversa le corps entier de l'enfant recouvrant même la souffrance que son estomac lui procurait depuis que l'adulte devant elle l'avait grièvement blessée avec l'aide de deux de _ses collègues. Et moi je vais te tuer, Lestrange ! _songea la jeune fille alors qu'à cette pensée malsaine, une lueur écarlate s'empara de ses yeux habituellement si rieurs.

-**Amélia ! AMÉLIA NON !**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, EM'S ? REVIENS !**

Deux voix. Andrew et Hermione. Les deux seules personnes qui arrivaient toujours à relativiser les situations les plus désespérantes, ils avaient tenté de calmer le jeu depuis leurs arrivées au département des mystères. **Depuis l'écoute de cette prophétie qui l'avait complètement brisée moralement.** Elle aurait pu les écouté, elle aurait pu arrêter cette course poursuite et rejoindre le reste de ses amis maintenant protéger par les aurors, seulement, cette femme venait non seulement de tuer nul autre que le parrain de son meilleur ami mais en plus elle aurait également pu mettre fin à sa propre vie quelques minutes auparavant en la blessant comme elle l'avait fait, non, Amélia ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

L'adrénaline qui parcourait vigoureusement sa chair la déconnecta de la réalité , son esprit était embrouillé par une multitude de sentiments contradictoires alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la chevelure noire et emmêlée de Bellatrix qui traversa l'embrasure de la porte que l'enfant n'atteignit jamais- Elle avait bien commencée à lever sa baguette en tentant désespérément de cibler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la mangemorte malgré la distance qui la séparait encore cependant après avoir enjambées des mangemorts ligotés auprès de cette fameuse arcade - une personne l'attrapa fermement et la colla contre lui.

À la vue de l'individu, la lueur écarlate qui s'était installée se fit plus pétillante. Menteur. Manipulateur. Seuls ses mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de l'enfant. La prophétie qu'ils avaient récupérée bourdonnait encore distinctement dans ses oreilles, son cœur se serra douloureusement, elle se sentait trahie et très en colère.

**Vous ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Menteur ! Manipulateur !** cria Amélia.

Avec une force qui la dépassait, certainement dû à l'adrénaline, elle réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte qu'exerçait l'adulte sur sa personne. Maintenant à une distance raisonnable, elle planta ses yeux vers l'homme d'âge mur affublé de yeux bleus derrière des lunettes en demi-lune qui la fixait, affligé, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-**Est-ce vrai ?... Cette prophétie, est-ce vrai ?** chuchota une première fois Amélia, incertaine.

Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche continua de la regarder avec tristesse ce qui eu pour effet d'accentuer la fureur qu'éprouvait l'adolescente. D'un geste brusque, elle pointa sa baguette, droit sur la poitrine de l'adulte qui portait une robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre. D'un geste tremblant, elle chancela, la douleur provenant de sa blessure enflammait maintenant tout son buste, cette soirée était un horrible cauchemar qui allait rapidement se terminer_, elle se réveillerait dans son dortoir à Poudlard et tout irait pour le mieux !_ songea l'enfant déboussolée.

-**Baisse ta baguette, Amélia ! Tu ne veux blesser personne. Tu es en colère et je le comprends, nous en reparlerons, mais maintenant, tu es grièvement blessée, il faut t'emmener à Saint-Mangouste. Le sortilège que tu as reçu semble s'attaquer tout doucement à tes organes vitaux, laisse les aurors s'occuper de toi !**

**-Je m'en fiche d'être blessée ! ** cracha-t-elle à nouveau **maintenant** **RÉPONDEZ-MOI ! EST-CE VRAI ? ET CESSEZ DE ME REGARDER AVEC CET AIR DE PITIÉ !**

Elle ne sentait pas la douleur tel qu'elle aurait du certainement la sentir …et s'était vrai, l'adrénaline du moment devait sans doute camoufler ce qui était pourtant en train de la faire saigner, un enchantement douloureux sur le moment qu'avait prononcé Bellatrix, _Dévor…Dévar…dévorium ?_ Certainement un puissant sortilège de magie noir qui devait être traitée rapidement, mais comment le vieil homme était-il déjà au courant de ce qui l'avait frappée ? _Il venait, d'arriver de nulle part_ songea Amélia malgré tout confuse.

-**Je ne me répéterais pas, Amélia, baisse cette baguette !**

-**JE VEUX DES RÉPONSES ! ** hurla-t-elle furieuse en guise de réponse.

Une veine palpita soudainement sous sa tempe alors que l'envie meurtrière qu'elle éprouvait se décupla, la respiration saccadée, elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège quand quelqu'un derrière elle la désarma rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse voir qui était l'auteur de cette traîtrise, Albus Dumbledore profita de ce moment de confusion pour la désarmée, sa baguette retomba quelques mètres plus loin dans un assourdissement sonore.

-**Dumbledore, Dumbledore !** ricana une voix forte **par** **merlin, qu'as-tu fais espèce de vieux fou ? Comment as-tu osé ? Quand les maîtres apprendront ça ! Donne-lui ses réponses, je suis sûre que cela risquerait d'être intéressant ... sa réaction enfin** …la personne s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils...**il est vrai que Bellatrix ne t'as pas ratée !** remarqua soudainement l'adulte en remarquant le sang sur les vêtements de l'enfant **tue- le ma chérie, il te ment, il te manipule, tu n'es**…

Amélia qui se retrouva sans arme fixait maintenant l'endroit où se retrouvaient pratiquement tous les mangemorts présents attachés à des fils invisibles, en effet, les détonations étaient moins présentent, la confrontation prenait fin, cependant, une femme se délectait de la situation, un air fou plaqué sur son visage, elle analysait l'enfant sur tout les angles vivement intéressé par cette jeune personne qui avait tenté une demi-heure plus tôt de l'amadouer pour que son petit groupe d'amis puisse s'enfuir de la salle aux prophéties. Les autres mangemorts se demandaient ce que Doréa Clanders, bras droit voulait à l'enfant, cependant Dumbledore s'empressa de lui jeter un sortilège de mutisme qui la fit taire rapidement.

-**MAIS LAISSEZ DONC PARLER CETTE FEMME PROFESSEUR ! AU MOINS, ELLE SEMBLE SAVOIR DES CHOSES !** hurla Amélia **VOUS NE …**

Trop occupée à déverser sa colère, elle ne vit de nouveau pas les deux sortilèges qui la frappèrent de plein fouet de plusieurs côtés, ses membres se collèrent contre elle, telle de la glu, avant qu'elle ne soit pétrifiée sur place et ne tombe à la renverse. Elle se retrouva donc incapable du moindre mouvement, ne sachant plus bouger ni ses jambes ni ses bras, elle se contenta de regarder son directeur qui venait de se placer à sa hauteur alors que de ses yeux bleus coula une larme qui traversa sa barbe argentée.

-**Je suis désolée, Amélia, mais au vu de l'état de colère où tu es, il était préférable que l'on te pétrifie, nous en reparlerons une fois que tu seras remise sur pied, sache juste que je suis sincèrement désolé, je vais devoir poursuivre Harry, il semble qu'il est pu fuir ce cher Remus et poursuivre Bellatrix à ta place **il soupira** l'un comme l'autre trop impulsif **murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Des aurors dont Tonks étaient arrivés pour la prendre en charge maintenant qu'elle était immobilisée, elle pouvait sentir une violente douleur s'abattre sur son estomac, elle s'en fichait, cette journée était la pire de toute son existence.


End file.
